narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fireworks
Fireworks, es el doceavo Ending de Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, interpretado por la banda FlowBack el cual empezó a sonar en el capitulo 139, el día 12 de enero. Sinopsis Empieza con varios dibujos de varias armas ninja, como la Samehada, un Kunai, un Shuriken, unas Bombas de Humo y la Kusarigama. Luego se ve Konohagakure, luego la entrada de la Academia, luego la Roca Hokage, el árbol donde Boruto se enfrento a Kakashi en el Arco de los Exámenes de Graduación y luego una cascada. Luego cambia de escena a un bosque donde esta Boruto, el cual invoca cuatro clones de el, luego hace el sello del Tigre para realizar el Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego, después hace el sello del Perro para realizar el Jutsu Mar Creciente para hacer crecer un mar donde hay una montaña donde esta posicionado Boruto, quien hace el sello del Carnero para que aparezcan varias nubes las cuales empiezan a tirar truenos luego aparece Boruto arriba de un sapo. Luego Boruto empieza a hacer el Rasengan Desvanecido, después varias tablas de madera se dan vuelta para mostrar el nombre de Boruto escrito. Letra Romaji= Oh Life is Fireworks From the inside to the outside (Wow) (Wow) kotae wa mitsukaranai mama chiheisen no hate I was born into this world itsuka no mada yoake mae kurayami wo kakiwakete hashiru ashidori wa doko e yuku no daremo inai michi no saki ni The sun also rises again Hey! Wake up! kagayake kokoro wo moyase Don't look back! yoru wo koero bokura koso furiidamu sakasou yozora ni (Wow) Oh Life is Fireworks kokoro wo moyase Today is a New day mezashi haruka ue donna tokimo mae ni susumu dake ashi wa tomezu ni Run it up kotae wa jibun no naka Keep it up Life is Fireworks (Wow) Life is Fireworks (Wow) |-| Kanji= Oh Life is Fireworks From the inside to the outside (Wow)　(Wow) 答えは見つからないまま　地平線の果て I was born into this world いつかの　まだ夜明け前 暗闇をかき分けて走る　足取りは何処へ行くの 誰もいない道の先に　The sun also rises again Hey! Wake up! 輝け　心を燃やせ Don’t look back! 夜を超えろ　僕らこそ フリーダム 咲かそう夜空に (Wow)　Oh Life is Fireworks 心を燃やせ Today is a New day 目指し遥か上 どんなときも前に進むだけ 足は止めずに Run it up 答えは自分の中 Keep it up Life is Fireworks (Wow) Life is Fireworks (Wow) |-| Español= Oh la vida son fuegos artificiales Desde adentro hacia afuera (Wow) (Wow) No puedo encontrar la respuesta al final del horizonte. Naci en este mundo Corre a través de la oscuridad. ¿A dónde van tus pasos? Más allá del camino con nadie El sol también vuelve a salir ¡Hey, despierta! ¡No mires atrás! Más allá de la noche, somos la libertad Florecemos en el cielo nocturno (Wow) ¡Oh, la vida son fuegos artificiales! Quema tu corazón Hoy es un nuevo dia Solo avanza en cualquier momento Corre sin parar tus pies La respuesta está en mí mismo Sigue así La vida son fuegos artificiales (Wow) La vida son fuegos artificiales (Wow) Personajes * Boruto Uzumaki * Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Cameo) Vídeo Vídeo Original Curiosidades * El diseño de Boruto es el mismo que en el Manga. * En este Ending Boruto se lo ve haciendo el Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego, cuando el Elemento Fuego no es parte de su naturaleza de chakra. Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings